Adolescence
by Jeseey
Summary: Karena Renjun cinta pada Jeno apa adanya. "Renjun loves Jeno unconditionally, just the way he is." Noren. NCT Dream.


ADOLESCENCE

Lee Jeno & Huang Renjun

.

.

DLDR

Happy Reading !

.

.

* * *

Jeno itu manusia kalem sekalem kalemnya orang kalem. Sukanya diam. Tidak banyak omong. Kalau sedang kumpul keluarga pasti hanya senyum-senyum tampan, sekalian pamer eyesmile miliknya. Kadang kakek neneknya sampai gemas karena remaja tujuh belas tahun itu hanya mojok saja di sudut ruangan sementara saudara sepupunya yang lain ribut main monopoli.

Di lingkungan sekolah pun Jeno itu terkenal pendiam. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu mendengarkan Mark curhat atau Haechan mengoceh tidak jelas. Kalau dibuat perbandingan, Mark atau Haechan bicara 85 persen sementara Jeno hanya 15 persen. Itu pun hanya bicara seperti "Oh..." atau "Hm..."

Saking pendiamnya, ia punya julukan macam-macam dari teman sekelasnya. Si mulut terkunci, tukang diam, pangeran cool, si ganteng kalem... Ah pokoknya bermacam-macam.

Walau Jeno itu tukang diam, tapi ia tetap saja terkenal di sekolah. Soalnya dia tampan. Matanya kecil dan berbentuk bulan sabit yang indah. Hidungnya bangir menggemaskan. Siapapun yang melihat pasti jatuh hati pada Jeno. Jadi tidak heran kalau ia punya banyak fans yang mengelu elukan dirinya. Banyak orang yang ingin menjadi kekasih Jeno. Tapi sayang sekali, karena Jeno ternyata sudah punya pacar.

Namanya Renjun.

Anak kelas sebelah yang berambut kemerahan.

"Jun, kok tahan sama Jeno hampir setahun? Memangnya ia asyik diajak ngobrol? Tidak dikacangin?"

Banyak orang yang bertanya begitu pada Renjun. Dan pemuda asal Cina itu hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menjawab sederhana "Aku suka Jeno apa adanya."

Hubungan mereka membuat banyak orang lain iri. Apalagi Jaemin yang notabene pacarnya Mark. Katanya Mark itu bawel, berisik, dan membuat Jaemin pusing. Tidak seperti Jeno yang pendiam dan anteng.

Huh

Tidak tahu saja mereka Lee Jeno seperti apa kalau hanya berdua dengan Renjun.

"Njun?"

"Ya?"

"Makan yuk? Makan sushi atau makan ramen? Aku ingin pasta juga sih, tapi sepertinya makan nasi enak juga? Bagaimana? Kamu mau apa? Aku yang traktir tenang saja, sayangku cintaku."

Renjun tertawa pelan mendengar Jeno nyerocos panjang tanpa berhenti. Mereka baru saja pulang sekolah, omong-omong. Jeno memang membawa motor sportnya setiap hari ke sekolah, dan sudah jadi kebiasaan mereka berdua akan pulang bersama lalu mampir ke sebuah tempat untuk berkencan.

"Aku ingin ramen saja." Renjun menjawab sambil mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Jeno.

"Oke, ramen paman Kim apa paman Lee? Atau mau di kedai yang baru di pengkolan sana? Kata Haechan sih enak. Tapi aku tidak tahu juga." Ucapan Jeno tak terdengar jelas karena helmnya rapat dan semilir angin begitu kencang.

"Dimana saja. Terserah Jeno."

Jeno mengangguk kemudian berteriak "Kalau begitu pegangan padaku lebih erat ya, kalau bisa peluk aku sampai sesak nafas soalnya aku mau ngebut hahahahahaha asyik deh dipeluk kamu! Hangat!"

Renjun mencubit pelan pinggang Jeno. Dasar, otak mesum!

.

.

.

* * *

"Bah mantap kuahnya enak seperti ramen naruto!"

Jeno menyeruput habis kuah ramennya sampai habis tak bersisa. Senyuman bertengger di wajah yang tampan itu. Membuat Renjun yang baru makan beberapa suap memutar bola matanya. Kekasihnya itu suka aneh kalau bicara.

"Ramen naruto? Memangnya kamu pernah makan?"

"Ya belum sih heheheh." Jeno tertawa keras. "Itu namanya kiasan Huang Renjunku. Saking enaknya dan lezat sampai aku makan rakus seperti Naruto hahahaha." Ia lalu tertawa lagi.

Renjun menepuk jidatnya pelan, tapi ia ikut tertawa kecil. Terserah Jeno saja lah. Dia tidak peduli.

"Nambah lagi ah... Renjun, sebentar ya, aku pesan lagi. Kamu mau lagi tidak? Sekalian aku pesankan." Renjun hanya menggeleng. Ia menunjuk mangkuknya yang masih banyak itu. Jeno mengerti, ia kemudian menghilang dan masuk ke antrian yang panjang. Memesan ramen lagi untuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah excited.

Renjun menatap kepergian Jeno dengan ekspresi geli. Ia selalu saja tak bisa menahan senyumnya kalau sedang bersama Jeno.

Habisnya lelaki itu lucu sekali. Kata-kata dan perilakunya konyol sehingga sering membuat Renjun tersenyum sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Apalagi, Jeno itu aslinya bawel sekali seperti Mark atau Haechan. Kuping Renjun sampai pengang karena intensitas bicara Jeno yang terlalu banyak itu.

Pada awalnya Renjun heran. Kok bisa Jeno yang terkenal super pendiam itu bisa-bisanya jadi makhluk berisik jika bersama dengannya? Padahal salah satu faktor kenapa Renjun menerima Jeno setahun yang lalu ya karena Jeno itu kalem. Renjun kan lumayan pendiam juga. Jadi ia pikir mereka bakal klop dan saling pengertian kalau dua duanya bersifat sama.

Ternyata memang orang-orang tidak tahu saja kalau aslinya Lee Jeno itu seperti ini. Berisik, rusuh, rewel, mesum pula!

Tapi Renjun malah makin sayang pada Jeno. Soalnya, dengan sikap Jeno yang dingin pada orang lain, tapi hangat padanya membuat ia merasa spesial. Jeno hanya memperlihatkan sisi lainnya ini pada orang terdekatnya seperti orang tua dan kakak kandungnya. Renjun sudah termasuk daftar orang yang mengetahui sifat asli kekasihnya, jadi bolehkan ia berbangga hati untuk mengklaim menjadi orang yang spesial juga untuk Jeno?

"Huh panjang sekali antreannya. Orang di depanku membeli delapan porsi! Sialan aku sampai pegal." Jeno muncul kembali dengan dua mangkuk berisi ramen mengepul. "Demi ramen naruto aku rela begini."

"Loh kok beli dua?" Tanya Renjun heran.

"Aku mana mungkin sih beli untukku sendiri. Ini untuk pacarku." Jeno tersenyum. Ia kemudian menyodorkan salah satu mangkuk ke arah Renjun. "Aku beli paket spesial, ada dua potong paha ayam juga di dalamnya."

"Jeno! Yang ini saja belum habis!" Renjun mencak-mencak. Jeno ini suka kebiasaan membeli yang seharusnya tidak perlu dibeli. Toh Renjun juga tidak akan iri Jeno membeli dua mangkuk sedangkan ia hanya satu. Cuma sayang saja Jeno menghabiskan uang jajannya untuk membeli makanan yang bahkan tak muat masuk ke perut Renjun.

"Ya sudah, dibungkus saja ya." Jeno nyengir melihat wajah Renjun yang kesal. "Jangan marah dong. Aku kan ingin kamu sehat Renjun-ah."

"Hmm."

"Jangan cemberut ah, nanti aku cium nih pipi gembulnya."

Renjun mau tak mau berhenti menggembungkan pipinya. Ia menatap kesal pada Jeno yang masih memasang senyuman indah. "Sana makan! Ngomong terus!"

"Iya... Iya... Galak sekali pacarku.." Jeno memandang Renjun dengan tatapan memuja. "Tapi aku cinta hehehehe."

Satu lagi sifat Jeno yang tidak orang lain ketahui. Ia itu super manis dalam berkata-kata. Renjun sering luluh begitu mudahnya karena Jeno jago sekali menggombalinya. Seperti sekarang ini. Renjun hanya bisa menunduk sambil mengaduk ramennya dengan muka merona.

"Malu ya?" Jeno mengangkat alisnya menggoda.

"Apa sih! Kamu itu suka ngaco kalau bicara." Renjun melawan. Gengsi dong kalau ia mengakui apa yang Jeno bilang.

"Hahahahaha Renjun-ah kiyowo..."

"UUH Berisik!"

Memang cuma Jeno yang bisa membuat Renjun salah tingkah begitu.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sana pulang!" Renjun mengusir Jeno yang masih asyik nangkring menduduki motornya di depan pagar rumah Renjun.

"Sebentar dulu. Aku bisa pergi kalau kamu sudah masuk dan lampu kamar menyala. Itu artinya aku berhasil menjagamu sampai pulang ke rumah." Jeno ngeyel. Ia terkekeh girang melihat Renjun lagi-lagi mati gaya karena ucapannya. Seperti ada kepuasan batin mendalam saat melihat pacarnya yang super manis itu malu-malu saat ia rayu.

"Terserah deh." Renjun mengangkat bahu. Ia berbalik hendak membuka pagar rumah, tapi Jeno lebih dulu menahannya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Jeno menunjuk bibirnya "Cium dulu."

"Aku sedang malas." Tolak Renjun sambil mendorong wajah Jeno yang sudah main mendekat saja padanya.

"Yah..."

Melihat wajah Jeno yang kecewa membuat Renjun luluh. Ia melirik pintu rumahnya yang masih tertutup rapat. Aman...

Dengan cepat ia mengecup bibir Jeno lalu menjauhkan wajah mereka. "Sudah."

"Kalau segitu bukan ciuman namanya." Jeno meraih dagu Renjun kemudian menempelkan kembali bibir mereka berdua selama beberapa detik. Lebih lama dari yang tadi. Tapi juga terlalu singkat karena Renjun sudah melepas tautan mereka lebih dulu. Membuat Jeno mengernyit heran. Biasanya juga mereka ciuman sampai bermenit-menit tanpa henti.

"Kenapa?"

"Nafasmu bau ramen!" Renjun tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Benarkah? Oh Tuhan.." Giliran Jeno yang malu sekarang. Ia lupa tadi tidak makan permen karet dulu sebelum ciuman. Jatuh sudah harga dirinya di depan sang kekasih.

Renjun masih tertawa. Air mata sampai bercucuran di pipinya, membuat Jeno jadi geregetan padanya.

"Heh sudah dong tertawanya. Dasar senang sekali ya pacarnya terhina seperti ini. Bukannya memberiku permen, atau minuman atau apa-"

Cup

Ucapan Jeno terhenti ketika Renjun mengecup bibirnya secepat kilat. "Bawel. Sudah sana pulang." Bisik Renjun pelan.

Jeno tersenyum lebar. Ia mengangguk kemudian memakai helmnya. "Hati-hati Renjun."

"Aku yang harusnya bilang begitu." Renjun tertawa lagi. Ia gemas bukan main pada Jeno.

"Siapa tahu ada kulit pisang, nanti kamu terpeleset."

"Iya iya." Renjun mengisyaratkan agar Jeno segera pergi menggunakan tangannya. "Hush, sana pulang. Hati-hati."

"Bye sayangku! Nanti malam kita facetime-an ya." Jeno kemudian melajukan motor sportnya sampai ia keluar dari komplek perumahan kediaman Renjun. Sedangkan Renjun sendiri masih berdiri memandangi sosok Jeno yang semakin mengecil dan perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia tak bisa memungkiri kalau ia merasa kehilangan saat Jeno pergi.

Jeno itu sudah terlalu pas untuknya. Sehingga ia selalu merasa nyaman dan lengkap bila bersama lelaki itu.

Walaupun Jeno memiliki sifat yang unik, ia tetap cinta.

Meski Jeno selalu menggodanya, ia tetap sayang.

Pokoknya Renjun benar-benar menyukai Jeno apa adanya. Sifat dinginnya saat di sekolah, sifat hangatnya, bahkan sifat-sifat Jeno lainnya tidak akan membuat Renjun berhenti menyukai pemuda itu.

Sederhana.

Renjun mencintai Jeno apa adanya.

Seperti jawaban yang selalu ia berikan pada orang lain ketika menanyakan perihal hubungannya dengan Jeno.

Renjun loves Jeno unconditionally, just the way he is.

There's no other words left in this world to describe him. He's just perfect for Renjun.

.

.

FIN

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Omake_

"Jadi tadi nafasku tidak bau ramen?"

"Tentu saja tidak... Ah dasar bodoh mau saja aku tipu."

Jeno mendesis. Ia menatap layar ponselnya dengan kesal. "Awas ya besok aku hukum."

"Kamu ini pacarku apa guru BK?"

"Ah sial. Kok kamu jadi pintar bicara sih Renjun-ah?"

Renjun tertawa. Ia membetulkan posisi ponselnya agar ia bisa memandang wajah Jeno di layar touch screen itu. "Memangnya kamu saja yang punya sisi tersembunyi? Aku juga."

"Hahahaha." Jeno tertawa. Ia berguling ke sana kemari saking rindunya pada Renjun. Padahal baru empat jam yang lalu mereka berpisah. Dasar yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

"Kamu suka yang mana? Aku yg pendiam apa yang seperti ini?

"Dua duanya suka. Aku kan suka Jeno sepenuhnya."

Jeno makin melayang. Ia bahkan tak sadar meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja di meja lalu memeluk hyungnya yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar untuk meminjam kamera.

"Hyung! Renjunnie bilang dia suka padaku sepen-"

"Iya iya masa bodoh." Doyoung keluar lagi setelah menemukan kamera yang ia cari. Mendorong adiknya yang terlalu semangat itu sampai Jeno malah jadi sebal.

"Hahahahahaha." Giliran Renjun yang tertawa melihat wajah kekasihnya kusut saat Jeno kembali mengambil ponselnya. "Jelek sekali wajahmu."

"Biar saja. Kan katanya kamu suka aku apa adanya."

"Iya. Itu benar."

"Renjun?"

"Hmm?" Renjun mulai berbaring di ranjangnya sambil tetap memegang ponsel agar Jeno tetap bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

Hela nafas terdengar sebelum Jeno melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Sudah menerimaku. Sudah mau menyukaiku yang aslinya begini. Menyebalkan. Rewel. Tapi kamu tetap bertahan denganku."

Dada Renjun berdesir. Ia merasakan gejolak yang menyenangkan dalam dirinya saat mendengar ucapan tulus kekasihnya itu.

"Itu karena aku cinta Jeno."

"Aku juga cinta Renjun." Balas Jeno cepat.

Renjun tersenyum, membuat Jeno ikut tersenyum juga di sebrang sana.

"Duh masih abg sudah cinta cintaan." Doyoung tiba-tiba sudah berada kembali di kamar Jeno dengan wajah meledek. "Pr sudah dikerjakan belum, bocah?"

Ah masa bodoh soal itu. Yang penting kan Jeno sudah menemukan belahan jiwanya di usia sedini ini. PR nanti saja nyontek pada Haechan!

END.

.

.

* * *

Hai,,, apa kabar semua?

Ok ini pendek menurutku, soalnya diketik di krl pas pulang kuliah hahaha mungkin bapak-bapak disebelahku ikut baca juga lol.

Aku suka banget Jeno yang clingy dan agak lepas kontrol kalau sama Renjun, jadi itu adalah inspirasiku walau ini dilebih lebihin ok ok semua untuk keperluan cerita.

Makasih buat para noren shippers yg udah review di ffku sebelumnya Love Runs Out dan We Love Renjun Hyung. Tengkyuuuuu! Terlebih buat nabila. Makasih buat terornya di twitter ;;

Review ya

With Love

Jeseey


End file.
